Iridescent
by Fanlady
Summary: Kaizo telah menginjak usia tujuh belas saat ia akhirnya mengerti, dunia yang kejam tak akan pernah berbelas kasih. /Kaizo-centric. Kaizo POV. Oneshot.


" **Iridescent"**

A Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning (s)** : _Kaizo-centric_ , _study chara (maybe?),_ _time skip_ , minim dialog dan hampir sepenuhnya narasi. Disarankan dengerin lagu **Iridescent** dari **Linkin Park** dan **The Nights** dari **Avicii** biar lebih ngefeel bacanya uwu

* * *

 **Untuk ulang tahun Kaizo (yang terlambat).** _ **Belated Happy Birthday, My Dear Captain**_ **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

" _ **He said, 'one day you'll leave this world behind. So live a life you will remember."**_

 **The Nights - Avicii**

 **.**

* * *

Memori pertama Kaizo tentang ulang tahun adalah saat ia berumur empat tahun. Ayah dan ibunya menyiapkan kejutan, kue ulang tahun super besar yang berlumur krim dan saus _blueberry_ , tak lupa taburan lobak merah kesukaannya.

Kaizo kecil melompat riang, begitu antusias melihat kue ulang tahunnya. Terlalu bersemangat sampai berjingkrak-jingkrak ceria mengelilingi ruang keluarga, tentu saja menarik senyum dan tawa dari kedua orangtuanya. Namun saking begitu gembira, Kaizo sampai tak sengaja tersandung di tengah selebrasinya. Ia jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu, tepat menghantam kuenya.

Perayaan bahagia segera saja berubah menjadi jerit tangis begitu Kaizo mendapati kuenya hancur berantakan, karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia menangis menjerit-jerit selama hampir sejam penuh, duduk di karpet dengan wajah dan pakaian berlumuran krim. Ibunya berusaha membujuk dengan berjanji akan segera membuatkan kue yang baru, tapi tidak berhasil meredakan tangis Kaizo. Sampai sang ayah berinisiatif menyuruh salah satu pelayan membelikan kue baru dan membawakannya kurang dari dua puluh menit kemudian, barulah Kaizo berhenti menangis.

Wajah gembil Kaizo bersimbah air mata, juga krim kocok yang berlepotan sana-sini, tapi senyum lebarnya terulas. Ia menatap kue barunya —yang tak sebesar kue pertama, tapi Kaizo tetap menyukainya— dengan mata berbinar. Kaizo —dengan gaya bicara yang masih cadel dan berantakan— ikut bernyanyi bersama ayah dan ibunya sebelum meniup semua lilin di atas kuenya dalam satu hembusan. Ciuman di pipi dari sang ibu, juga usapan penuh sayang di rambutnya yang acak-acakan dari ayahnya menambah lebar senyum Kaizo yang tampak begitu berpuas diri.

Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat, Kaizo.

.

.

.

Kaizo mendapat pedang pertamanya di umur tujuh tahun. Bukan pedang mainan seperti yang sering dilihatnya dimainkan oleh teman-teman sebayanya, tapi pedang sungguhan. Pedang tajam dan berkilau, terbuat dari material kokoh tapi tetap ringan dan terasa begitu pas di genggamannya.

Ibunya tidak begitu setuju. Kaizo masih terlalu kecil untuk menggunakan pedang sungguhan, katanya. Namun sang ayah bersikeras ia harus mulai berlatih menggunakan senjata sedini mungkin. Saat itu Kaizo tak begitu mengerti alasannya, tapi ia tahu sang ayah tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa pertimbangan matang. Jadi ia mempercayai keyakinan ayahnya, seperti sang ayah percaya dan yakin padanya.

Percobaan pertamanyanya berlatih dengan pedang tidak begitu mulus. Meski pedang itu seringan bulu, Kaizo tetap kesulitan menggunakannya. Ia mengayun dengan kikuk dan terlalu serampangan, hingga (tak sengaja) hampir memutus lengan sang ayah yang membantunya berlatih.

Tujuh luka jahitan yang didapat ayahnya akibat ulahnya cukup membuat Kaizo kehilangan minat untuk menyentuh pedang lagi. Tak peduli walau sang ayah berusaha mengubah pikirannya untuk kembali berlatih dengan pedang, Kaizo sudah terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar melihat senjata itu lagi.

Akhirnya sang ayah menyerah, berkata suatu hari nanti Kaizo akan bisa mulai berlatih kembali. Senjata bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, hanya alat yang dipakai untuk melindungi diri, begitu pesannya. Jadi mau tak mau, Kaizo harus berlatih untuk menguasainya nanti.

Kaizo tahu ayahnya benar, tapi saat itu ia tidak benar-benar paham. Bagaimanapun, Kaizo masih berumur tujuh tahun, dan semua hal rumit itu hanya membuatnya bingung. Jadi ia menyimpannya untuk dipikirkan saat dirinya sudah lebih besar, lebih dewasa untuk bisa memahami segalanya.

.

.

.

Di umurnya yang kesepuluh, Kaizo tak lagi merayakan ulang tahun sendirian. Ada Fang yang sekarang duduk berdampingan dengannya, ikut bertepuk tangan ceria saat kue ulang tahun diletakkan di meja.

Kaizo membiarkan sang adik meniup sebagian lilinnya, sebelum ia menghembus sisanya. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa riangnya Fang, adiknya yang masih bayi dan gembul, duduk melompat-lompat di pangkuan sang ibu. Fang menggapai-gapai lilin yang telah padam, dan Kaizo menyingkirkan semuanya siapa tahu sumbunya masih cukup panas dan tak sengaja tersentuh Fang.

Yang terjadi berikutnya, Fang justru mencaplok kue dan mencakar-cakar krimnya dengan kebringasan yang tidak sesuai untuk bayi berumur tujuh bulan. Fang kecil lalu tergelak. Kedua tangannya penuh krim dan saus saat ia mengulurkan tubuh ke depan untuk menggapai Kaizo, ingin digendong sang kakak.

Kaizo tidak lagi tersenyum, apalagi ikut tertawa. Ia menatap adik kecilnya dengan jengkel. Bayi mungil itu baru saja menghancurkan kue ulang tahunnya yang berharga, dan sekarang tertawa ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kaizo membentak Fang keras, bahkan mencubit kedua pipi gembulnya. Bukan cubitan gemas seperti biasa, tapi cubitan menyakitkan yang segera saja mengundang tangis keras dari sang adik. Ibu Kaizo memarahinya, tapi Kaizo tak peduli. Ia kesal, dan marah.

Sejak Fang lahir, bayi kecil itu sudah merebut sebagian besar perhatian ayah dan ibunya. Kaizo tak lagi menjadi putra kesayangan mereka yang selalu dimanjakan dalam setiap hal. Sekarang hanya ada Fang, Fang, dan Fang. Kaizo mendadak saja jadi tak begitu penting lagi bagi kedua orangtuanya. Kaizo tahu ini bukan kesalahan Fang, tapi tetap saja ia membenci adiknya itu karena mencuri kasih sayang yang harusnya miliknya seorang.

Malam itu Kaizo mengurung diri di kamar, tak ingin bertemu siapapun. Tidak ingin melihat ayah ibu, apalagi Fang. Ketukan di pintu kamar tak ia hiraukan, sampai derit pintu dan juga suara langkah-langkah mendekat datang menghampiri.

Kaizo mengabaikan panggilan lembut dari sang ibu, tapi pekikan riang khas bayi mau tak mau membuatnya mengangkat wajah dari balik selimut. Fang nyaris melompat dari gendongan sang ibu dalam upaya untuk menggapai Kaizo, dan dengan refleks Kaizo meraih uluran tangan mungil adiknya untuk kemudian mendudukkan bayi kecil itu di sisi tempat tidur.

Fang mengulurkan sebuah kue mangkuk dengan lilin kecil di atasnya. Kaizo menerimanya dengan sedikit tertegun, lalu menoleh pada sang ibu yang mengulum senyum kecil. Fang juga tersenyum lebar dan berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah, untuk kemudian memeluk Kaizo erat.

Kaizo berumur sepuluh tahun saat ia mengerti, bahwa kasih sayang bisa dibagi dan tetap tak akan berkurang sedikit, justru bertambah seiring waktu.

.

.

.

Kaizo tidak pernah melihat apalagi menyentuh sfera kuasa secara langsung sampai ia berusia empat belas. Hari itu ayahnya mengajaknya ke ruang kerja di lantai atas, tempat yang sering kali terlarang untuk ia, maupun Fang, datangi. Di sana untuk pertama kalinya Kaizo mengenal Enerbot.

Ayahnya mengajari Kaizo bagaimana mengaktifkan dan menggunakan kuasa Enerbot. Kaizo tentu saja sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Ia belajar dengan cepat dan dalam waktu singkat sudah menguasai sebagian besar teknik bertarung dengan kuasa Enerbot yang diajarkan ayahnya, meski gerakannya masih berantakan dan kadang tak terkontrol. Namun Kaizo yakin ia akan bisa menggunakan kuasa itu dengan sempurna tak lama lagi.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah dan ibu, jangan biarkan Enerbot ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

Pesan sang ayah yang disampaikan dengan begitu serius —ditambah ekspresi muram yang belakangan seringkali Kaizo lihat di wajah lelah ayahnya— membuat Kaizo bingung, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. ia berjanji akan melindungi Enerbot, apapun yang terjadi. Sang ayah kemudian mengulas senyum samar dan mengusap kepala Kaizo.

Itu kali terakhir Kaizo berbincang berdua saja dengan ayahnya.

Kini Kaizo duduk di kursi pesawat angkasa milik keluarganya, dengan Fang tertidur lelap di pangkuan. Iris delimanya menatap langit berbintang yang melintas di luar selagi mereka melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke suatu tempat entah di mana.

Kaizo masih ingat percakapan dengan sang ayah beberapa hari lalu, juga pesan terakhir yang disampaikan ibunya sebelum mereka berpisah tadi.

Enerbot dalam genggamannya terasa lebih berat dari yang diingat Kaizo, seberat beban yang mendadak saja ditimpakan ke pundak kecilnya. Fang yang tertidur tanpa tahu apa-apa terlihat begitu rentan, dan Kaizo mengeratkan pelukan pada adiknya, seolah ia bisa saja direbut kapan saja dari sela-sela jarinya yang tak awas.

Empat belas tahun bukan umur yang akan dipilih Kaizo untuk memikul tanggung jawab berat yang tak pernah disangkanya, tapi ia tahu tak ada pilihan lain. Kaizo bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat dan tak membiarkan hal berharga direnggut lagi darinya.

.

.

.

Langkah Kaizo terseok di tanah berpasir. Debu beterbangan menghalangi pandangan, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Kaizo yang mengenakan topeng kuasanya. Meski letih, tapi Kaizo senantiasa bersikap awas. Pandangannya mengedar sekitar dengan siaga, berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan mendadak. Namun tak ada siapapun di sana, bahkan tak satupun makhluk hidup terlihat. Hanya padang tandus tak bertuan, tanpa penghuni.

Kaizo berhenti melangkah saat tiba di reruntuhan bangunan yang jelas belum terlalu lama absen dari kekuasaannya. Warna tembok-tembok rapuh yang menghitam jelas terlihat mencolok di tengah tanah gersang ini, ditambah fakta bahwa ini satu-satunya bangunan yang terlihat dalam radius puluhan kilometer.

Kaki-kaki Kaizo melangkah mengitari bata dan puing yang berserakan. Beberapa masih memperlihatkan warna cat abu-abu maupun cokelat tua yang mengelupas, tapi sebagian besar telah menghitam. Yang Kaizo dengar, gedung yang dulunya merupakan penjara bagi tawanan perang ini hancur dalam sekejap oleh ledakan dari musuh tak dikenal. Tak heran jika kerusakannya sampai begitu parah.

Halaman belakang sama gersangnya seperti semua tempat di tanah tandus ini, tapi ada sedikit rumput yang tumbuh di sana-sini. Gundukan-gundukan kecil tersebar di beberapa tempat, sebagian ikut hancur bersama ledakan, tapi yang cukup jauh dari bangunan masih tampak utuh.

Kaizo berjalan hati-hati menyusuri deretan makam tanpa nama, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan bisa mengenali salah satunya. Namun Kaizo mendapat firasat, bahwa ia akan tahu. Ia _pasti_ akan mengetahui dengan tepat saat melihatnya.

Tapak _boots_ Kaizo terhenti di gundukan paling ujung, yang masih terlihat sangat baru jika dibandingkan yang lain. Tanah di atasnya jelas terlihat ditumpuk asal-asalan, hanya sekedar untuk menutupi jasad yang terkubur di bawahnya.

Kaizo jatuh bersimpuh di tanah kering berdebu. Topeng kuasanya dibuka, memperlihatkan sepasang netra marun suram yang menatap kuburan di depannya dengan hati teriris.

" _Ibu ..._ "

Kaizo telah menginjak usia tujuh belas saat ia akhirnya mengerti, dunia yang kejam tak akan pernah berbelas kasih.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lupa siapa yang merawatmu selama ini? _Kau sudah lupa siapa aku_?"

"Ti-tidak, kapten. Ugh—"

Tatapan Kaizo sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasihan sementara ia mengeratkan cengkeraman kuasa yang menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari sosok kecil tak berdaya di depannya.

"Kau akan _menyesal_ telah mengkhianatiku, Pang."

Dua puluh tahun, dan Kaizo sudah sepenuhnya lupa seperti apa rasanya bersikap ... baik. Ia tak lagi mengenal belas kasih, hal yang begitu asing dan berjarak baginya saat ini. Benaknya kini hanya dipenuhi ambisi untuk meraih kekuatan yang sejak dulu terlalu takut untuk digenggamnya. Bertahun-tahun memikul beban dan tanggung jawab seorang diri —ia berhenti mempercayai orang lain sejak lama— telah mengeraskan hatinya. Rasa takut dan cemas yang sejak dulu seringkali menghantuinya sudah berubah menjadi amarah dan kebencian yang tak memiliki tempat untuk dilampiaskan.

Kaizo membenci orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa begitu menderita. Dikekang oleh rasa takut yang tak bisa dibaginya pada siapapun. Ia marah pada orangtuanya, yang membebankan tanggung jawab besar padanya di usia yang masih begitu belia tanpa persiapan matang. Ia merasa seperti alat yang dilempar dan dipaksa bertarung tanpa pernah tahu musuh seperti apa yang harus ia hadapi.

Namun tahun-tahun penuh rasa khawatir dan takut yang dilaluinya telah berakhir. Sekarang Kaizo tak akan membiarkan lagi hal semacam itu mengganggunya. Ia telah mengunci semuanya di bagian terdalam dari pikirannya, tanpa pernah ada niat untuk mengusiknya lagi. Saat ini ia adalah Kapten Kaizo Sang Pemberontak Legenda yang tak kenal ampun, walau pada orang terdekatnya. Meski pada adik kandungnya sendiri.

" _Jaga diri dan adikmu baik-baik, Kaizo_."

Suara-suara kecil yang nyaris terlupakan berbisik kecil di relung benaknya, tapi Kaizo mengusirnya dengan jeritan kesakitan Fang yang berikutnya bergaung.

.

.

.

Kaizo sedikit terengah saat ia menurunkan tangan dan menyimpan kembali pedang di sarungnya. Topeng kuasa ia naikkan, dan sepasang iris delimanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sosok yang terbaring tak bergerak di depannya.

"Fang!"

Empat bocah Bumi berlari menghampiri Fang yang tergeletak, sepenuhnya kehabisan energi oleh 'latihan ala neraka' yang baru saja dipaksakan Kaizo padanya.

Kaizo berdiri bergeming sementara Fang dipapah pergi oleh teman-temannya. Ia kelihatan pingsan, atau mungkin hanya sekedar terlalu lelah untuk berjalan sendiri. Meski Kaizo masih belum puas melatihnya, tapi ia membiarkan saja para bocah Bumi itu membawa Fang pergi. Salah satu yang bertubuh paling gempal —Kaizo sama sekali tak ingat namanya— menoleh sejenak di pintu dan menatap Kaizo dengan sengit. Ia hanya menaikkan alis dan mengawasi sampai mereka semua menghilang di balik pintu kaca ruang latihan.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Kaizo." Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Kaizo menoleh. Ramenman. Sejak kapan ia ada di sini. "Bersikaplah lembut sedikit. Bagaimanapun, Fang itu adikmu, 'kan?"

Kaizo mengerutkan kening. Kata 'adik' terdengar sangat asing di telinganya sekarang. Ia tak pernah menganggap Fang adik lagi sejak ... berapa tahun? Entahlah. Baginya saat ini Fang adalah salah satu prajurit bawahan yang harus ia tempa dengan benar. Kaizo bersikeras untuk tetap memberi latihan pribadi untuk Fang. Ia tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang atas sikapnya yang seringkali dinilai terlalu kejam —tak berperasaan— pada pemuda itu, tapi Kaizo ingin Fang menjadi kuat. Fang _harus_ kuat, tidak boleh ada sedikitpun titik lemah yang dimilikinya.

Kaizo kini dua puluh tiga tahun. Orang-orang menjulukinya sosok tak berhati, tak memiliki perasaan barang sedikit. Namun bagi Kaizo ia hanya melakukan yang seharusnya. Ini jalan hidup yang dipilihnya. Dan tak ada penyesalan yang hinggap di benaknya. Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

Kaizo menyaksikan kehancuran markas Tempur-A dari kejauhan, di mana ia sedang mengendalikan pesawat angkasanya untuk menjauh sebisa mungkin dari ledakan besar yang baru saja terdengar. Setelah memastikan jarak cukup aman, tidak terlalu dekat untuk bisa terkena dampak tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang membutuhkan bantuan, Kaizo mengaktifkan _mode auto-pilot_ dan beranjak dari kursi pengemudi.

Ramenman terbaring tak bergerak di sudut ruang kendali. Bagian depan topengnya pecah, dan salah satu sisi kepalanya masih mengucurkan darah segar yang segera saja menggenangi lantai. Sebisa mungkin Kaizo berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dengan peralatan pertolongan pertama seadanya, tapi ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Luka itu terlalu parah, dan tanpa bantuan medis tak ada harapan untuk bisa tertolong.

Kaizo menatap rekannya yang sekarat dalam diam. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak mereka pertama bertemu? Sepuluh tahun? Lima belas? Kaizo tak begitu ingat atau peduli. Baginya Ramenman sama seperti rekan prajuritnya yang lain. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam pertempuran dan pertarungan. Tak ada ikatan lebih. Meski Ramenman sering berkoar bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat, sahabat. Namun Kaizo tak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan definisi 'teman'. Baginya hanya ada sekutu dan rekan bertarung. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sementara Kaizo menyaksikan Ramenman menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ia bertanya-tanya tentang nasib yang lain. Seingatnya tadi ia sempat melihat Fang tengah bertarung dengan teman-temannya. Entah di mana dia sekarang. Mungkinkah nasibnya berakhir sama seperti Ramenman?

Kaizo menemukan selimut dari ruang istirahat di belakang dan menggunakannya untuk menutup jasad Ramenman. Setelahnya ia beranjak kembali ke kursi kaptennya, mengutak-atik saluran komunikasi untuk mencari informasi.

Di umurnya yang kedua puluh sembilan, kehilangan sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa lagi bagi Kaizo. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa menghadapinya, seolah itu hal lumrah yang harus dilaluinya sehari-hari. Tak ada kesedihan maupun penderitaan. Hanya kekosongan di lubuk hatinya yang tak akan pernah terisi oleh apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Ujung senapan yang dingin bersentuhan dengan keningnya dan membuat Kaizo mau tak mau mendongak. Sebelah matanya bengkak dan hampir tak bisa melihat, tapi netra satunya menatap tanpa ekspresi sosok yang berdiri dengan seringai kemenangan di hadapannya.

"Akhir dari Sang Pemberontak Legenda sudah di depan mata," ujarnya dengan nada lambat yang dibuat-buat. "Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir, _kapten_?"

Kata terakhir diucapkan dengan nada mengejek yang kentara terdengar geli. Kaizo menatapnya dingin, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan pelatuk yang siap ditarik berikut peluru yang akan segera menembus kepalanya.

Kaizo sadar ajalnya akan segera menjemput, tapi yang dirasakannya justru perasaan jengkel karena harus mati dengan begitu tak bermartabat seperti ini. Terikat di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan berbau busuk kotoran, babak belur setelah berkali-kali dihajar tanpa ampun. Semua itu hanya karena ia lengah selama sepersekian detik, terlambat menyadari adanya musuh mengintai di balik bayangan.

Mungkin ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu menyendiri, mengembara dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa tujuan, tanpa pertarungan. Kemampuannya mulai tumpul seiring waktu, karena ia terlalu abai untuk tetap mengasah.

Setelah pertempuran besar terakhir beberapa tahun lalu yang menghancurkan seluruh markas Tempur-A juga merenggut nyawa sebagian besar prajurit pelindung sfera kuasa, keadaan jadi begitu tak terkendali. Perang pecah di sana sini, pertarungan tak terelakkan ke manapun arah melangkah.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena musuh juga kehilangan banyak anggota terbaik mereka, tidak sulit untuk menghancurkan yang tersisa. Setelah itu keadaan jadi terlalu damai tanpa ada lagi pertempuran. Maka Kaizo memutuskan untuk pergi mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan daripada duduk bersantai menikmati perdamaian yang telah lama dinanti banyak orang. Entah apa yang dicarinya, Kaizo sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Tendangan telak yang diarahkan ke ulu hatinya membuat Kaizo terjungkir bersama kursi tempatnya terikat. Ia terbatuk keras, darah muncrat tanpa ampun dari sela bibirnya yang mengelupas. Ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun, jadi Kaizo hanya berbaring di sana menatap kubangan darahnya sendiri yang menggenang di lantai.

Satu lagi tendangan keras dilayangkan, kali ini mengenai kepalanya. Untuk sejenak pandangan Kaizo menggelap. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain rasa sakit tak terhingga yang menggerogoti setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Jika saja Kaizo telah kehilangan akal, ia mungkin akan memohon untuk segera dibunuh.

Rambutnya ditarik kasar dan Kaizo dipaksa mendongak. Pandangannya sudah begitu buram dan sosok di depannya tak lebih dari siluet tak berbentuk. Ia bisa mendengar orang itu mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada kata yang mampu ditangkapnya dengan jelas. Yang Kaizo tahu, saat berikutnya pucuk pistol kembali diarahkan ke kepalanya, dan kali ini ia tahu semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir.

Pelatuk siap ditarik, dan Kaizo memejamkan mata menunggu saat-saat kematiannya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang dirasakannya, apa itu aneh? Tidak, Kaizo sudah lama mengendalikan rasa takutnya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat di mana tak ada seorangpun, bahkan kematian sekalipun, yang akan bisa lagi membukanya.

Meski begitu, detik-detik terakhirnya justru membawa kedamaian yang merengkuhnya seperti seorang teman lama. Ia bisa kembali membayangkan ciuman lembut dari ibunya, usapan dari sang ayah, juga gelak tawa Fang kecil. Semua itu berputar dalam benaknya seperti kaset lama yang sudah usang.

Tiga puluh empat tahun hidup yang telah dilalui Kaizo saat akhirnya letusan terdengar, dan sosoknya jatuh terpuruk di lantai yang kotor, tak lagi bergerak. Tak bernyawa. Akhir dari segalanya.

Orang-orang sering mempertanyakan jalan hidup yang dipilih Kaizo, tapi sampai kapanpun jawaban yang dimiliknya akan tetap sama. Tidak pernah ada penyesalan. Tak akan pernah. Sampai maut menjemput sekalipun, Kaizo tak pernah menyesali setiap keputusan yang telah dipilihnya.

Karena ini hidupnya, dan hanya ia yang bisa memutuskan seperti apa ingin menjalaninya.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

A/N :

Fanfik kedua yang kutulis buat ultah Kaizo. Yang pertama udah terlalu kacau buat untuk dilanjut (ini juga sama aja, sih). Walau konsep keduanya sama aja sebenarnya, sama-sama pengen bikin chara-study-nya Kaizo tapi gagal :"))

Makasih buat Dee dan misorai, yang secara nggak langsung ngasih inspirasi buat nulis ini haha. Habis baca fic ultah Kaizo kalian yang fokus sama kekejaman Kaizo (?), aku jadi ngerasa pengen bikin fic yang lebih nunjukin sisi lain (?) Kaizo. Walau kayaknya nggak bisa tersampaikan di sini, sih :"D

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~

* * *

 **Extra**

Fang melangkah pelan menyusuri halaman berumput yang terpangkas rapi. Di tangannya tergenggam erat sebuah buket bunga, hadiah dari Yaya begitu ia memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke sini hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya Fang kembali ke tempat ini, kampung halamannya, setelah lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Fang harusnya merasakan nostalgia, tapi terakhir kali ia menjejakkan langkah di planet ini umurnya tak lebih dari empat tahun. Tak ada banyak kenangan yang bisa diingatnya, walau sebagian yang masih berbekas masih merupakan kenangan terindah yang dimilikinya.

Hari ini Fang datang bukan untuk mengenang masa lalu. Ia hanya sekedar mampir untuk memberi salam. Minggu depan ia akan diangkat sebagai kolonel dan dipindahtugaskan ke tempat yang jauh. Mungkin hanya ini kesempatan pertama, sekaligus terakhirnya, untuk berkunjung ke sini.

Fang tiba di bagian terdalam halaman, tempat tiga makan berjejer rapi, tertutup oleh rumput hijau dan beberapa batang bunga liar.

Hati-hati, Fang membungkuk dan duduk bersimpuh di depan ketiganya. Semilir angin berhembus dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya sementara ia bergeming beberapa lama.

"Aku pulang, ayah, ibu ..." Fang bergumam pelan. Ditatapnya nisan paling ujung lebih lekat. "Abang..."

.

.

.


End file.
